narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunagakure (Daz)/Official Sunagakure Mission Board
Here is the official Sunagakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Kazaru. Whenever a new Kazekage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Sand Shinobi. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name: Chef's assistant Description: Jay is a passionate chef, who has recently opened up a gourmet restaurant in Sunagakure. However, not many people know of it's existence. Help Jay out by placing flyers around the village! Conditions: Please place flyers in memorable places, as well as highly populated areas that are frequently visited! Potential Enemies: NONE Reward: 140 Silver Coins Taken By: C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild desert animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. Name:'Land of Patience '''Description:'A well known farmer in Sunagakure has developed a puppet to watch over his crops. However, the puppet was not designed to fend against a horde of hungry Arabian wildcats! Help the farmer by defeating the wildcats without slaughtering them. A few techniques should be enough to scare them back home! 'Conditions'Do not kill these wild animals, as they play a significant role in the balance of nature. '''Potential Enemies: Giant Wildcat Mother Reward: 1400 Silver Coins Taken By: B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. Name: May I have your autograph? Description: A famous celebrity by the name of Mizuki is shooting a scene for a film in the middle of the desert. Watch over her, as well as the rest of the crew! Permission to slaughter enemies has been granted! Conditions: Potential Enemies: Rouge Shinobi Reward: 3000 Silver Coins Taken By: A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Sunagakure offers a special pass which allows visitors to eat and visit places for free. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. Name: Kazekage's Messenger Description: A letter regarding a truce must be delivered to the hands of the Hokage! Travel to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and deliver this letter. Failure is not an option! Conditions: Kazekage's pendant must be worn at all times to prevent suspicion and confusion. Be on your best behavior! Potential Enemies: Reward: 2000 Silver Coins Taken By: S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: Spec. Ops Missions Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering ones task. Sunagakure's Spec. Ops are the ANBU, Mirage Corps, and Puppet Brigade. Each with their own Sort of mission. Unlike previous ranks, there are always a special condition to follow upon completion. Also, certain organizations can only complete certain missions. Meaning they will return to their respective superior. Operation: ''' '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: